


Once Upon a Dream

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Singing in the clubroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori sings "Once Upon a Dream", which Honoka joins in just like the Prince from Sleeping Beauty. ;D





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. So you could go listen to it while reading if you like. ^O^
> 
> Yes, this was posted on fanfiction.net by me. :)
> 
> May you enjoy~

In the spare room of the Idol Research Clubroom, Kotori had just finished sewing Muse leader's next costume and propped it up on a mannequin to have a good look, if she had to make more edits.

"You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before." Kotori giggled to herself as she gave the mannequin a playful poke.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~" Kotori started singing.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~" Kotori was gazing at the button of the costume.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem~ But if I know you, I know that you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~" Kotori continued as she did turns and pranced around the space available. "La la~ la la~ la~" Kotori had her back to the door as she sung, oblivious to her spectator. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do~ You'll love me at once~"

Said spectator snuck behind the singing designer and held her hands that she raised during her little dance. "The way you did once upon a dream~"

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori spun around to see a widely smiling gingerhead.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Honoka winked at Kotori.

"Oh! It…wasn't that. It's that you're a…a…" Kotori spout the lines Princess Aurora did as Honoka suggested.

"A stranger?" Honoka still had that huge smile on which made Kotori blushed.

"Mm-hm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before." Honoka took Kotori's hand in hers.

"We have?" Kotori was gazing and smiling silly at Honoka.

"Well, of course, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream!" Honoka raised both hands matter of factly, while Kotori reluctantly started for the door to hide behind as Honoka began singing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~"

Honoka gently reached for Kotori's waiting hand at the door. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~" They stared into each other's eyes; Kotori getting lost in sapphire and Honoka in golden orbs.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem~ But if I know you, I know what you'll do~" Honoka and Kotori begun dancing around the clubroom's table while singing together; Honoka spinning Kotori similarly to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's waltz in the forest.

"You'll love me at once~" Kotori stopped spinning and held both of Honoka's hands firmly but gently as she sung.

"The way you did once~" Honoka continued the next line as she leaned closer to Kotori.

"Upon a dream~" They unified and Honoka closed the space between them to nuzzle Kotori's nose, eliciting a giggle from the both of them.

After a good minute of letting the joy of their little Disney session settle, "Honoka-chan, when did you arrived?"

Honoka laughed. "Mm~ You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers." Honoka winked.

"From the beginning?" Kotori pushed Honoka lightly as she pouted. "You could've let me know."

"And let the opportunity to see Princess Kotori-chan singing and dancing go? Never!" Honoka had mirth in her eyes as she smiled wryly, in which Kotori was rendered unable to keep her pout as she broke into her own wide smile.

"Kiss me? Honoka-chan." Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka's waist, while Honoka shook with a hearty laughter.

"Are we at the climax already?" Honoka returned the embrace.

"Just do it…" Honoka met Kotori's lips with a soft, fluttery kiss with how gently their lips touched.

"Mm…" Kotori wanted to stay like this for longer, but Honoka pulled away and rested her forehead on Kotori's.

"So, were you dreaming of me, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori grinned widely. "Mm-hm. I dream of Honoka-chan every single day. And you know what?"

Honoka removed her forehead from Kotori's to give her a confused look.

"I'm living a dream every single day." Kotori gave a playful wink, while Honoka's smile broadened.

"Wah!" Kotori let out a shout as Honoka spun her around in her arms laughing.

"I'm living the dream too, Kotori-chan! Has long as I'm with you~" Kotori held onto Honoka's shoulder and giggled. "Oh, I'm supposed to get you to the roof for practice, Kotori-chan. Shall we?"

"Ah, but I feel like we've already practiced." Honoka placed Kotori down gently.

"Kotori-chan, we're not performing ballroom dancing during the Love Live, or any concert for that matter." Honoka held Kotori's hand as she left the clubroom.

"Mm…But it sounds fun?" Kotori followed, the huge grin never fading.

"I'll consider it, if it's Kotori-chan as the Princess."

"Honoka-chan has to be the Prince then." Kotori tugged Honoka's hand closer.

"Mmph, I'll always be your prince, Kotori-chan." Honoka pecked Kotori's cheek causing her to blush.

"I wonder who should be the King and Queen~"

"Eli-chan or Maki-chan? They totally feel like royalty!" Honoka suggested excitedly.

Kotori giggled. "I wonder…"

And so, they reached the roof each with a huge smile on, the rest of Muse asked if something interesting happened but Kotori and Honoka just answered, "Once upon a dream~"

**Author's Note:**

> XD So~ I was listening to "Once Upon a Dream" and I just love how smooth Prince Phillip is with how he uses Aurora's line on her~ -laughs-
> 
> Don't you remember? You said so yourself, once upon a dream! XP
> 
> Singing and Dancing around the entire clubroom's space seems so fairy tale like too~ ^V^
> 
> Anyone want to see Muse perform a musical? XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
